El sonido de la lluvia en tu ventana
by GrellSutcliffDeath
Summary: Has notado que la lluvia hace que cambie tu sentir? Has notado que hace que veas cosas que no imaginaste ver de los demas? Ese sonido tranquilo...tan relajante...es la mejor música del mundo... One-Shot con mucho Lemon USAxMEX


**Hola! Que tal, yo de nuevo pero ahora con un One Shot de Hetalia! xD En primer lugar, este One-Shot es dedicado a mi adorada boochan Lady Usagi M. (Usagi Mitzui) Que estaba esperando este Lemon (que boochan tan pervertida tengo pero yo también lo soy xD) Ella me dio la idea y yo se lo dedico! Gracias por la inspiración, Boochan! Y bien, la pareja Yaoi de hoy es….USAxMEX! Hehe (y eso que soy mexicana) a mi me ha gustado el resultado y a ustedes, esperare sus reviews con ansias, los quiero, muchos besitos y disfruten, si ven algún error, culpa mía, es la primer historia de Hetalia que hago y no soy profesional, porfa no me regañen mucho T_T Disfruten por favor **

Entre las muy numerables oficinas del edificio de la ONU, se encontraban repartidos cada uno de nuestros países, encargándose de hacer algo mejor para el mundo ¬¬.

Cierto mexicano se encontraba recostado en su silla tratando de idealizar una nueva idea o planeación para poder presentarla después en la sala de juntas, pero siempre que uno esta tan concentrado en un proyecto suyo, no falta que venga alguien con su alta autoestima y provoque que pierdas la concentración de inmediato:

-"Eh, amigo! ¿Ya terminaste con tu trabajo?"- Menciono con bastante alegría Alfred, dándole una palmada a Alejandro en la espalda.

No es como si Alejandro estuviera molesto con el americano, era solo que le molestaba que siempre llegara de la misma manera casi todos los días:

-"Estoy ocupado, sabes? No me apetece mucho perder el tiempo platicando contigo"-Menciono el mexicano continuando con su trabajo sin dirigirle la mirada a Alfred.

Realmente el americano le miraba confundido y después rio tomando aquella frase como una broma:

-"Te preocupas demasiado"-Menciono Alfred volteando la mirada.

Quizá en ese momento Alejandro no se sentía de ánimos, estaba pasando por una serie de problemas que sinceramente estaban empezando a acabar con su paciencia, y que digamos eso no iba bastante bien con su actitud tan asombrosa que mostraba casi la mayoría de los días:

-"En este instante me gustaría resolver esto solo"-El mexicano volteo a verle con cierta seriedad en su rostro.

Alfred volvió a reír, le dedico una sonrisa a su compañero y se fue. El mexicano suspiro y regreso a su trabajo.

-_"Aff…A veces pienso que ese maldito gringo cree que yo dependo de el, trabajamos uno al lado del otro pero por favor…no es como si lo necesitara siempre…"-_

El mexicano escribía mientras por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos, en cierto sentido "ese maldito gringo" se creía su jefe en varias ocasiones además de que era muy criticado por el mismo, aunque tenía su lado bueno, lo ayudaba cuando necesitaba ayuda y tenía esa actitud tan alegre y poco seria que conocen, que aunque lograba molestarle en ciertas ocasiones, también podía darle gracia a algunos:

_-"Últimamente ha estado mas pegado a mí que lo usual, no es que me moleste pero es extraño además de molesto y-…¡pinche pluma! ¡¿Por qué dejaste de escribir?!"- _Alejandro se molesto al ver que la pluma había terminado con su siclo de tinta y ya no escribía.

Alejandro desistió y se recostó en el escritorio, mirando al trabajo inconcluso que se encontraba frente al…Mientras tanto Alfred, sentado en la silla de su escritorio lo miraba con cierta gracia aunque realmente ese no era el verdadero significado de esa mirada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alejandro regreso a casa agobiado por lo sucedido anteriormente, dejo su sombrero en el sillón y al entrar a su cuarto se quito la camisa para poder recostarse en su cama y mirar un rato a la lluvia que en ese momento estaba algo escandalosa. Por algún motivo esos días se habían tornado lluviosos y casi no había posibilidad de salir en varias ocasiones, ya que no sabias si la lluvia podía ponerse peor.

El mexicano sintió como el cansancio le iba ganando, iba entre cerrando los ojos pero el sonido de su celular evito que quedara dormido en ese instante.

-"_Ggh! Ahora qué?"- _ Tomo su celular y vio que era un mensaje, eso era bueno ya que en ese instante lo único que quería era descansar.

Era un mensaje de Alfred, y al mexicano no le sorprendió ver que era él: -"_Necesito un consejo…¿puedo hablar contigo mañana temprano?. Alfred."_

Alejandro miro seriamente el mensaje: -"No mames, enserio?"- Realmente le sorprendía el hecho de que el americano le haya pedido que lo ayudara, no es como si se lo hubiera pedido, pero nunca solicitaba su ayuda para algo de necesidad.

Alejandro se recostó en la cama y puso su brazo sobre su rostro, mientras miraba como la lluvia chocaba con la ventana de su cuarto, otro dia lluvioso:

_-"Ese gringo…parece como si estuviera enamorado.."- _Extraños pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Alejandro.

_-"Y si estuviera enamorado de-¡¿Pero qué pendejada estoy pensando?!, por Dios! Olvídalo!"-_Alejandro saco esos pensamientos pecaminosos de su cabeza y se dispuso mejor a dormir…escuchando el sonido de la lluvia…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El mexicano logro acomodarse en su escritorio mientras comía cómodamente en su escritorio, ya resuelto el asunto de la pluma, podía comer tranquilo al fin, daba una mordida a esos deliciosos tacos y podía sentirse calmado mientras sonreía:

-"¡Alejandro!"- El mexicano volteo instantáneamente al reconocer la voz de aquel sujeto

-"Eh, que te eh estado buscando, ¿acaso recibiste el mensaje que te envié?"- Dijo el americano dando una mordida a una hamburguesa que llevaba en la mano.

Alejandro se quedo callado por un momento:

-"Ahora que lo dices…no, no recibí ningún mensaje"- Mintió el chico y volvió a darle una mordida a su aperitivo.

-"Vaya, últimamente la tecnología nos está fallando mucho"-Menciono Alfred trayendo una silla para sentarse al lado de Alejandro.

-"Bueno, ¿y que querías?"-

-"Bueno...Últimamente me ha llamado la atención una persona, sabes?"-Decía el americano rascando sus rubios cabellos.

Alejandro escuchaba algo desinteresado su comentario:

-"¿Y luego?"-

-"Pues eso, que me trae como loco, entiendes? Pasan tantos pensamientos por mi cabeza de las cosas que me gustaría hacer con "esa persona"- Dijo Alfred acomodándose los lentes con algo de nervios al mencionarle eso al mexicano.

-"No veo el problema."-Dijo Alejandro acomodándose en su silla. -"No deberías quedarte así, más bien deberías actuar de una buena vez"-

-"Eh?"-El americano se encontró confundido.

-"Si, tu entiendes. Ya lo has pensado demasiado, no? Deberías realizar esos pensamientos tuyos, quien sabe, quizá y te responde de manera positiva"- Menciono Alejandro acomodándose el sombrero.

Alfred se quedo callado, su expresión de nervios había cambiado a una seriedad desconocida, no respondió nada y se retiro. Alejandro se quedo extrañado por su reacción aunque no le prestó mucha importancia:

-"Ese gringo, ya no dice ni gracias"-Menciono el mexicano volviéndose a su mesa de trabajo.

Al dia siguiente hicieron un anuncio desde temprano pidiéndoles a todos que se reunieran en la sala de juntas ya que tenían un anuncio que comentar a todos, mientras México caminaba para dirigirse de una vez vio por el rabillo de ojo a Alfred, pero había algo muy extraño en el, ese día no tenía la misma actitud de siempre, más bien se veía con una seriedad absoluta, lo vio dirigirse también a la sala de juntas, pero no decía nada, estaba muy callado y solo se resigno a tomar asiento al igual que Alejandro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Ludwig comenzó:

-"Como verán ustedes, últimamente este lugar a estado escasos de seguridad, así que necesitaremos que alguien de nosotros se quede por turnos cada noche para vigilar"- Dijo el Alemán con un tono de seguridad absoluto.

-"Entonces, ¿Alguien pasara la noche aquí o algo así?"- Menciono Gilbert tratando de entender la situación.

-"Exactamente, ahora como se que ninguno de ustedes estará dispuesto a quedarse por su propia voluntad…"-todos se quedaron callados mirando a otras direcciones.-"Lo haremos por medio del destino"- Menciono Ludwig sacando un pequeño saco lleno de papeles.

El asunto era fácil, al que le tocara el papel con el punto rojo, era el "suertudo" que se quedaría a cuidar el despacho, como un juego de niños.

De entre mirada y mirada Alejandro no dejaba de notar la tan extraña seriedad de su compañero americano, el cual no había comentado nada durante los últimos minutos y realmente no parecía estar interesado en la conversación.

-"Eh, ¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Alfred?"- Menciono discretamente Iván a Alejandro.

-"Realmente no, ¿ha estado así todo el día?"- Dijo el mexicano con cierta curiosidad

-"Por así decirlo"-Menciono el ruso.-"Pensé que tu lo sabrías, ya que están uno al lado del otro, pero vaya que me parece raro verlo tan serio…"-Finalizo Iván a Alejandro.

Finalmente todos tenían el papelito en la mano, y cuando Ludwig dijo, todos lo abrieron y ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡Nuestro mexicano salió ganador!:

-_"Ggh! ¡Maldita sea!"-_ Pensaba molestamente Alejandro al saber que se quedaría aproximadamente 10 horas en ese lugar a solas, realmente no le gustaba la idea de tener que pasar toda la noche ahí.

-"Recuerda, Alejandro, que las cámaras de seguridad estarán encendidas, así que todo lo que suceda quedara grabado, incluso si no haces caso a las indicaciones y te retiras temprano para no tener que trabajar, todo estará grabado ¬¬ "-Menciono el alemán con autoridad dirigiéndose a Alejandro.

El mexicano en ese momento prefería cavar de una vez con eso, ya que no quería tener que quedarse ahí, pero por desgracia, tenía que hacerlo.

Alejandro caminaba silenciosamente por todo el lugar, en un afán perdido de querer no aburrirse, aunque era algo inevitable, ya que lo único que se podía hacer ahí era caminar y ni siquiera caminar tranquilo, ya que caminabas con las cámaras mirándote.

Con una lámpara en la mano miraba cautelosamente los escritorios de los demás, quizá para ayarles algo interesante, aunque realmente no encontraba nada, fue cuando paso por el escritorio de Alfred que pareció estar interesado, observo y todo parecía bastante bien, ninguna marca de algo que le haya provocado tal acto de cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente, o fue que habrá dicho algo malo en su anterior conversación? Realmente no le tomo mucho interés y siguió con su camino. Pero justo al caminar por uno de los pasillos principales fue cuando escucho un ruido, muy silencioso pero que logro captar enseguida, el mexicano camino un poco más deprisa para encontrar a ese posible "algo" o "alguien" que había provocado el sonido.

Caminaba por aquellos oscuros pasillos, con la intención de encontrar de dónde provino ese sonido:

-"Nada mas falta que tengamos ladrones aquí también"- Menciono cautelosamente Alejandro mientras pasaba por unas de las oficinas principales.

Entro por una puerta y vio uno de los lapiceros tirado en el suelo, lo tomo con cierta curiosidad de cómo se había caído si esas cosas siempre se encontraban bien acomodadas en el sitio adecuado, ósea, el escritorio.

Lo miro y lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar de origen cuando de repente sintió como era rodeada su cintura con los brazos de alguien, Alejandro se exaspero, no se imaginaba que alguien estaba ahí, volteo enseguida y vio a Alfred mirándolo con cierta seriedad en la mirada.

-"T-tu… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-Decía el mexicano algo asustado por haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

Alfred se acomodo los anteojos y lo miro otra vez:

-"Voy a seguir tu consejo…supongo que ya pensé demasiado, verdad? Creo que es momento de que tome la iniciativa"-

Alejandro se encontraba confundido, fue en ese momento cuando se empezaba a oír con más claridad las gotas de la lluvia chocando con la ventana de la oficina.

-"D-De que hablas, acaso dices que yo…"- Alfred lo miro con seriedad y fue cuando México se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

Era bastante ovio, y demasiado claro notar que el mexicano traía loco a Alfred, a un grado bastante increíble, parecía una obsesión, siempre lo estaba observando y no lo dejaba solo, se supone que así sea el amor? Era una obsesión romántica en cierto sentido, ya que el americano no sabía de lo que era capaz.

Alejandro soltó unas risas, y volvió a verlo:

-"Te has pasado con migo, por favor, no bromees así y mejor retírate"-Dijo Alejandro tomando de nuevo la lámpara y dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina.

Alfred se coloco en la puerta evitando su salida:

-"Tu y yo sabemos que no estoy bromeando"-

Alejandro lo miro a los ojos, nunca creyó poder ver tal actitud con EUA, ya no sabía si irse.

Alfred lo jalo por el brazo y lo coloco en frente de el, a Alejandro no le parecía buena la idea de lo que pensaba que estaba a punto de hacer, el americano empezó a oler el cuello de Alejandro, empezó a sentir su aroma, Alejandro sentía cierto calor en sus mejillas y fue cuando sintió como Alfred metía una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del mexicano, Alejandro cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a respirar con dificultad:

-"Maldito…gringo! Ah…Detente ahora mismo!"- A Alfred no le importaban sus palabras en ese momento era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mostrarle lo que sentía por él, lo mucho que le quería en ese instante, no le importaba si tenía que violar a Alejandro para probárselo.

Alejandro trataba de hacer resistencia pero Alfred lo detenía, veía como el mexicano empezaba a calentarse también por todo el tacto que estaba teniendo con su piel, el americano pasó su lengua por una de sus mejillas, lo cual provoco que Alejandro se exasperara más.

El mexicano respiraba difícilmente, mientras Alfred recorría con sus manos todo su pecho, entonces una de sus manos bajo directo dentro del pantalón de Alejandro donde empezó a masajear "esa zona" con sus dedos.

Alejandro comenzó a gemir despacio, trato de detener el movimiento del estadounidense pero eso solo provoco que la fricción en sus manos fuera más rápida.

-"Ggh…ah…ah…idiota"-Alejandro trato de empujar a Alfred ahora que empezaba a sentir como este pasaba su boca por su cuello, besando cada zona posible de este.

-"Alejandro…"-Susurro seductoramente el americano en su oído.

Alfred apoyo a Alejandro a la pared y sin dejarle reaccionar beso su boca, tratando de hacer que su compañero también gozase el sabor del otro.

México sintió como el americano levantaba su camisa para poder acariciar cada zona de su pecho, además de sentir esas indetenibles caricias en su miembro.

Alfred metió una de sus piernas entre las del mexicano provocando que esta chocara con su ahora "dura" zona, Alejandro gimió entre cortadamente al sentir el impacto, mientras el americano comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de su compañero, escuchando como este pedía a regañadientes que se detuviera, el americano metió 2 de sus dedos a la boca de Alejandro sintiendo como este los chupaba sin detenerse.

Alfred paso de su pecho a su boca de nuevo, tratando de introducir su lengua dentro de la del mexicano, el cual empezaba a sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, Alejandro se aferraba a la pared, no podía detener los actos del americano, el amor de Alfred era tan desenfrenado que estaba seguro que esa noche obtendría lo que quería.

El americano sentó de repente al mexicano en la silla de la oficina, Alejandro observaba los movimientos de este viendo a donde más quería llegar; Alfred empezó a lamer su pecho, pasando su lengua por uno de los pezones de este, haciéndolo gemir, la boca del americano fue bajando hasta llegar a una zona abultada en su pantalón, el mexicano se exaspero al imaginar que era lo que tenía planeado hacer, Alfred volteo a verlo y noto el enrojecimiento de su compañero a lo cual, Alfred respondió con una sonrisa y Alejandro le miro molesto.

EUA bajo la ropa interior de su compañero y observo con delicadeza el miembro de este que al parecer, estaba en posición para jugar. Alfred no lo pensó 2 veces y empezó a recorrer su lengua por toda su extensión, provocando que los gemidos de Alejandro se tornaran más fuertes, haciendo que Alfred se excitara mas, así que sujeto con ambas manos el miembro de este y lo metió entero en su boca a lo cual Alejandro gimió bastante alto sintiendo como la boca de su compañero se movía probando cada parte de su intimidad.

Alejandro sentía que en cualquier instante se iba a venir, lo cual noto Alfred enseguida; el americano se dirigió a la boca de su compañero y le beso:

-"No dejare que esto se acabe tan rápido"-Susurro seductoramente el americano, Alejandro no se imaginaba lo que venía.

Alfred sujeto a Alejandro y lo sentó en el escritorio de la oficina, el americano empezó a quitarse la camisa ya que esa situación lograba acalorarse bastante; metió de nuevo su lengua a la boca de Alejandro, haciendo que este se aferrara a sus brazos por todo el sucedo, quería detenerlo, pero algo en él se lo impedía.

El americano volvió a bajar una de sus manos y esta vez hizo que uno de sus dedos entraran por el orificio de su compañero, el cual empezó a gemir dolorosamente, Alejandro sentía la mano de su compañero, entrando por esa zona, haciéndole sentir de una manera confusa, y fue cuando el mexicano empezó a escuchar como Alfred respiraba agitadamente, el también estaba muy excitado.

-"_Did it feel good?"- _Menciono el americano dirigiéndose a su compañero.

Alfred bajo la mirada para ver el rostro de Alejandro, lo veía tan excitado al sentir los dedos de este dentro de el, el americano no lo soporto mas y sujeto las piernas del mexicano, Alejandro lo miro con cierto temor pero Alfred no se detuvo y lo penetro lentamente:

"Ahhh!...Ah..Ah! Al-Alfred!"- Alejandro empezaba a nombrar a su compañero, pero Alfred no pensó en detenerse, empezó a moverse dentro de Alejandro, provocando que este gimiera en cada embestida suya, Alfred empezó a besar el pecho de Alejandro y fue cuando este sintió que ya no podía mas, el americano empezaba a moverse más rápido dentro de su compañero, sujetando las piernas de este para que le fuera más fácil la entrada, ambos estaban gimiendo bastante alto.

Alejandro se aferro a la espalda de Alfred y empezó a rasguñar su espalda, lo cual provocaba que Alfred gimiera más alto pero realmente solo le calentaba mas, el mexicano dejaba rastros de sus uñas por toda su espalda, sentía que no tardaba en venirse, y fue cuando no pudo más y soltó todo ese liquido blanco en el pecho del americano. Alfred al verlo no soporto y se vino dentro del mexicano, terminando los 2 recostados sobre el escritorio.

Alfred trataba de tomar aire para recuperarse y fue cuando se sintió más tranquilo que paso a ver a Alejandro el cual le miraba algo serio, y justo antes de que el americano pudiera decir algo, Alejandro se le coloco encima besándole en la boca con lujuria, Alfred se sorprendió por tan repentino movimiento, pero no pudo evitar gustarle esa autoridad suya.

-"Ni creas que te dejare el mando a ti de nuevo…"-Susurro el mexicano al oído de Alfred.

Alejandro empezó a lamer toda la zona del cuello de Alfred, provocando que el americano volviera a excitarse.

Alfred sentía como Alejandro pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del americano, se sonreía al saber que este se había decidido a tomar el liderazgo, Alejandro le beso en la boca y Alfred sintió ese beso demandante que le provocaba abrir la boca para sentirlo más satisfactoriamente.

El mexicano paso su mano por la zona intima de Alfred, el cual respiraba agitadamente, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el deleite de esa sensación, Alejandro le miraba, ahora él era el que continuaba con el juego sin problemas.

Fue cuando sintió que el miembro de Alfred volvió a endurecerse que Alejandro se le monto encima, recostando completamente al americano en el escritorio, Alejandro empezó a moverse encima de él, haciendo que Alfred gimiera muy alto, sujetando a Alejandro para que continuara con su trabajo, Alejandro también estaba que volvía a venirse, se sobrecalentó mucho al tomar el mando de la situación, fue cuando Alejandro empezó a moverse más rápido encima del americano y este empezaba a pedirle que continuara:

-"Mas rápido…"- Decía difícilmente Alfred al sentir como los movimientos de Alejandro le iban gustando.

México no se negó y siguió moviéndose rápidamente, sentía que en cualquier momento podría terminar, Alejandro aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos haciendo que Alfred también lo hiciera, el estadounidense sujetaba al mexicano por la cadera incitándole continuar, fue cuando estuvieron a punto de volver a venirse ambos de nuevo que Alfred hablo:

-"Te amo…"- Dijo entre cortadamente entre gemidos pero logrando hacer que el mexicano le entendiera.

Alejandro se sorprendió por su tan acelerada declaración, era claro que no estaba mintiendo, Alejandro sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían por lo que dijo el americano.

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, el movimiento no se detuvo y continuo más rápidamente, y fue justo en ese momento que la situación estaño con gemidos altos y ambos se vinieron enseguida, Alejandro manchando mas el pecho de su compañero y Alfred viniéndose dentro de el, Alfred abrazo a Alejandro y volvió a repetirle:

-"Te amo…"- Sin detener la respiración agitada que este contenía

Alejandro no sabía cómo responder, pero no pudo evitar sentirse bien por lo que había dicho…recostó su cabeza en el pecho del estadounidense y retomo aire:

-"Te amo…"-Dijo el mexicano a Alfred, logrando terminar con la misma confesión romántica hacia el otro.

Eso era lo que Alfred buscaba toda esa noche…esa respuesta…

Llegaron todos a las oficinas del despacho, y fue cuando Ludwig se dirigió con Alejandro:

-"Has logrado mantener el sueño?"-Menciono seriamente el alemán

El mexicano bostezo y asintió con la cabeza, miro a unos cuantos metros a Alfred…le miro de nuevo, y el americano al verlo a los ojos le sonrió pícaramente, a lo cual Alejandro se molesto sin evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-"Ahora permítame revisar las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad, que tengo que estar seguro de que no haya hecho nada anoche"-Dijo Ludwig con dirección a una oficina.

Alejandro se puso blanco-"_Maldición! Las cámaras!"_. Lo mas ovio era que estas habían grabado cada sucedo que había realizado con Alfred anoche, el mexicano se dispuso a tratar de detener el chequeo de las cámaras, ya que sería vergonzoso que la gente viera tal cosa.

Alfred no pudo evitar soltar una risita y de su bolsillo saco la cinta de la cámara que había grabado todo anoche, sería un buen recuerdo de lo sucedido, sonrió y volvió a guardarla y observo como la lluvia chocaba con la ventana, ese sonido era relajante, y tanto Alfred como Alejandro sabían que lo sucedido la noche anterior, volvería a repetirse y que ambos…estarían de acuerdo en ello…

**Jooo! Finalmente acabado! :D Que opinan? Es el primer One Shot que hago de esta pareja y también de Hetalia T_T y resulto bastante difícil, espero reviews de gente maravillosa que le haya gustado, gracias por leer! Bye bye miau! :D**


End file.
